


Feed

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: The Adventures of NeglectfulFanficWriter!Atsumu and CaretakerDemon!Kiyoomi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu needs sleep, Demon Sakusa Kiyoomi, I wonder..., M/M, Paralysis Demon Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa is soft ONLY for Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, There is smt going on between Atsumu and Osamu, Writer Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: This has been constant in the past weeks they know each other, Atsumu would not go to sleep and would stay up a minimum of 26 hours and a maximum of a week, Kiyoomi would get out of the demon world and force Atsumu to sleep. However, Atsumu doesn’t know the basics of a paralysis demon.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Adventures of NeglectfulFanficWriter!Atsumu and CaretakerDemon!Kiyoomi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200437
Kudos: 45





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> I- yes another one

"I don't get it Omi-Kun, why are you adamant about me sleeping." 

It was currently 5 am, and Atsumu has not slept a wink in the past 25 hours. 

"Have you forgotten Atsumu? I'm a _paralysis_ demon. I feed off sleep. You are the human I was assigned with, and you _not_ sleeping affects my eating schedule." The black-haired demon looked at the blond, who was still writing mind you, and looked back at the bed he was pointing at.

Atsumu groaned and leaned his head back to look at Kiyoomi. 

"But-but-but I need to write _one_ more chapter!" 

Kiyoomi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he has been doing recently since he met Atsumu.

"You said that an hour ago, and you also said it another hour ago."

Kiyoomi walked toward Atsumu's desk and pointed at the computer. 

"You started at 4 pm and it's now 5 am… you've done 36 chapters of-" Kiyoomi waved his hand around. "Whatever this is!”

Atsumu let out an offended noise. 

“How dare you! You defile my writing, you defile me! We shall fight this like men!”

Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu in annoyance. He turned around and sighed ( _again_ ) and ignored Atsumu as he was still going in a fancy word monologue.

This has been constant in the past weeks they know each other, Atsumu would not go to sleep and would stay up a minimum of 26 hours and a maximum of a week, Kiyoomi would get out of the demon world and force Atsumu to sleep. However, Atsumu doesn’t know the basics of a _paralysis_ demon. 

He feeds off sleep and the nightmares of a human, but how was he supposed to feed when the human doesn’t sleep and doesn’t have nightmares?

He already broke one of the Hell Rules about not showing yourself or else the world would want to get rid of them and blah blah blah. 

Not like Atsumu cared about him in the first place, their first meeting shows that. Actually, Atsumu seemed happier knowing that he has a demon on his palm.

(Mostly to use him as reference for this so called ‘fanfiction’ what… ever that was)

Atsumu took notice that the demon wasn't putting slight attention to his, quite an amazing, monologue. 

“Fiiiiiiiine, I’ll sleep!” 

Sakusa exclamation with his hands with a ‘finally!’ 

“Ne~ Omi-Omi how does the whole feeding thing work? Do you just do some magic powers or something?”

Kiyoomi looked at the human in the bed and hummed.

“Well, I take the energy when you sleep it causes some negative side effects like feeling heavy, nightmares, sensory overload”

Atsumu was getting under his blankets when he looked up at Kiyoomi, who sat on his desk chair. 

“Aren’t demons supposed to look ugly or something? Like they are evil and whatnot?” Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi, who scoffed, (he’s been doing that a _lot_ )

“None of that is real, Heaven and Hell work together. We have rules.” Kiyoomi looked at the human whose eyes started to shut in exhaustion and tiredness.

“Hmm, say Omi-Kun, why don’t you leave?” The demon looked at the human in confusion and adjusted his black face-mask. “You could have another human, and you don’t have to… stay… here” 

Kiyoomi looked at his gloved covered hands and mulled over what Atsumu said. Atsumu's words were from exhaustion so he couldn’t have a filter, but it really got him thinking. Why did he care? One he needed to eat, yes, but you can always change what human you have. 

Then why does he come back to Atsumu? Was it because he was different? Because he wasn’t repulsed or scared of him, because he’s adamant about his writing? Was it because he was interesting? 

He’s had many different humans since he was ‘born’ and they were all the same, but Atsumu is different. Whatever it is, doesn’t matter. 

He stood up from the seat he was in and walked forward to the now sleeping male and sat in the corner of the bed. He smiled under his mask and placed his palm on Atsumu’s forehead to drain the dreams. 

One thing about paralysis demons is that they can choose _if_ they want the negative effects to happen. Some demons just get a thrill from seeing people's fear, some just want their food and leave.

Kiyoomi himself was a bit sadistic when it comes to the whole paralysis thing, but ever since he meet Atsumu he’s become _softer_ (GOD and he hates it) 

However, Atsumu, like any other human, has problems, and one of them is his relationship with his twin brother. Atsumu has mentioned him a few times, and that Atsumu is hurting. 

He looked at Atsumu, who was drooling in his pillow and smiled fondly at him. He pulled his mask down and discreetly placed a kiss on Atsumu's hair. He got up from the bed and went to the inside of the closet where he resides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 3/10/2021  
> Word Count: 829


End file.
